


The Beginning

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun tells him, <i>I've been thinking.</i> And: <i>this isn't anyone's fault.</i> And: <i>things are probably better this way.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [grapefruitade](http://grapefruitade.livejournal.com/).

Woohyun tells him, _I've been thinking._ And: _this isn't anyone's fault._ And: _things are probably better this way._

Sunggyu thinks, _where did we go wrong,_ and only lets go of his hand once Woohyun does it first.

—

"This only works one-way," Sungyeol says. He appears thoughtful, then adds, "If it works at all."

Sunggyu secures the watch around his wrist anyway. He turns the hands counter-clockwise until the date next to the IX mark is set for a week ago.

"You might not know if things get better," Sungyeol tells him, _so_ quietly.

Sunggyu says, "I will at some point in time."

—

It is October 15, 2012 at nine o'clock. Sunggyu remembers this date, because it was the first night he had ever raised his voice at Woohyun.

He approaches Woohyun, alone, seated at their favorite bar, which Sunggyu knows he should have done in the first place. His problem has always been that the line between _pride_ and _cowardice_ tends to blur during critical moments.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole," Sunggyu says. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Woohyun is silent for so long that Sunggyu thinks he might not have heard him. Eventually Woohyun says, "Don't do it again," but he doesn't turn around.

—

Sunggyu travels more slowly after that, as he moves day-by-day from _now_ into _before_. Actually being able to relieve events makes it so much easier to see through every too-tense embrace, every I'm-just-too-tired-tonight lie, every time Sunggyu had the right thing to say on the tip of his tongue but was too foolish to open his mouth.

The thing about only being able to move backward through time is that Sunggyu truly cannot see results. He is only aware of what is happening at this moment, and he cannot do more than consider how his actions will influence his (their) future.

This is something, he supposes, that he should have been doing in the first place.

—

They begin dating on February 25, 2011, in the university's coffee shop. Sunggyu watches himself walk into the bathroom before approaching the table.

"That was fast," Woohyun laughs.

Sunggyu smiles and hopes that it reaches his eyes. "I just want to say this now, so it's out there. I'm going to screw up," Sunggyu tells him. "Maybe more than I should. But I promise I'll try to fix things."

Woohyun hums. He says, "Everyone screws up," and reaches for Sunggyu's hand. "It's how we work through it, together, that matters."


End file.
